


Anywhere in the world (Rather be with you)

by Moonia12



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: (some of it very loosely based on the loonaverse lore), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Non-Linear Narrative, Super powers!, a bit of mess sorry, key words very loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonia12/pseuds/Moonia12
Summary: Sooyoung doesn’t know how to explain it.To be fair, it’s not very common for people to be able to blink and end up on the other side of the world.Or, a short collection of moments from Sooyoung's absolutely ordinary life.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Anywhere in the world (Rather be with you)

Sooyoung doesn’t know how to explain it. 

To be fair, it’s not very common for people to be able to blink and end up on the other side of the world. ( or so she thought ) 

It starts small in the beginning. 

The first time it happens, she's 16 years old, hanging out in the park in front of her house. It had become some sort of a daily routine, after a tiring day at school, to go there, lying on the grass, looking at the sky, and listening to her best friend talk. 

“You’re spacing out again” she hears Haseul say, her voice closer than she anticipated. When she turns to face her, she almost jumps at the proximity. Haseul looks like she doesn’t mind it one bit and just offers her a small smile, propping herself on one shoulder, hovering above her. “What’s going on up there ?’ 

“Nothing…” Sooyoung’s voice is softer than she likes it to be as she re-adjusts herself to keep some distance between them. “Just looking at the clouds.”

Haseul hums “You could just tell me if I’m boring you with my stories, you know”

It’s a joke, of course. Haseul is just teasing her, she knows that. But the implication that Haseul could do anything that would _bore_ Sooyoung, or worse, the fact that Haseul might think she could do anything that would bore her, well it’s just ridiculous. And Sooyoung feels the need to tell her so. 

“Shut up, talking to you is the most interesting part of my day, you should know that,” Sooyoung says it confidently but still can’t manage to look at Haseul as the words leave her mouth. Sooyoung always felt a little awkward when she was too sincere out loud. Even with Haseul. 

(especially with Haseul.)

She doesn’t see as much as she feels Haseul lying back down next to her, but she can vividly imagine what kind of smile she has on her face right now. 

“Always feels good to hear,” she says as she lays her hand over Sooyoung’s. 

Sooyoung’s eyes close at the contact, feeling the warmth spread from her hand all the way to her chest. 

Her heartbeat makes everything around her sound so distant but she can still make out the noise of the wind blowing through the trees, some cars passing by the road behind them, and Haseul’s slow breathing next to her. 

Then suddenly, nothing. As if she was lying in perfect silence. 

And the moment she opens her eyes, instead of being greeted by the clear blue sky, the only thing she sees is the… ceiling of her bedroom? There’s no mistaking this plain, white egg-shell color she looks up at almost every day, especially with the considerable blueish stain that had been left there by a memorable ink incident she had a few weeks prior. 

She jumps up in a panic, just now realizing that she was lying down on her bed. She looks around and sure enough, she’s surrounded by the same messy room she had left this morning. For a good second, she wonders if everything that happened before had just been a lucid dream. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d dreamt of Haseul, even in such an ordinary setting. Did she just completely black-out between the moment she left school and when she arrived home and went to bed? 

Her almost-panic attack gets interrupted by the ringing in her pocket, which she answers immediately when she sees Haseul’s name light up her phone. 

“I think I might be losing my mind” Haseul sounds breathless on the other end “what the hell just happened ?” 

“What do you mean ?" Sooyoung stutters, feeling nervous without really knowing why. 

“ ‘ _What do I mean’_? I mean, what the hell happened? I was just lying down with you and then you suddenly disappeared? I’ve been freaking out for the last 5 minutes, where are you ?”

Sooyoung suddenly finds it hard to breathe, like she’s suffocating in her room. “I- I don’t - god that wasn’t a dream, then”

“A dream? What, no, I - all your stuff is still here, with me.” Haseul now sounds thoroughly confused “I have your backpack and jacket here but you - where are you right now ?”

Sooyoung likes to think of herself as a calm, composed, and collected kind of person. Even when she doesn’t feel like it, she always acts like it. But right now, everything is getting a little too much. She tightens the grips she has on her phone, her knuckles turning white, and closes her eyes as she starts taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. She can still hear Haseul’s voice over the phone, calling her name worriedly, and the sound almost soothes her completely, like Haseul’s voice is the only thing tethering her to the ground. To saneness. 

Once she feels calm enough she opens her eyes, meeting Haseul’s wild-eyed and concerned gaze as she stands, hair in the wind, in the middle of the same park she was at moments ago. 

“Well” Sooyoung starts, the uneasiness in her stomach still present but now, along with it, a giddiness she didn’t comprehend fully yet “That was something…”

* * * * * * * 

She never really meant to become a super-hero. (though vigilante might be a more appropriate term at this point). On the moral spectrum, Sooyoung always saw herself more in the grey area. She didn’t plan for all of this. God knows her life would’ve been much, _much_ easier without that. 

When it had just started, she didn’t even think to use it for anything other than quickly going back to her house to get the homework she forgot before class started, or maybe start the day by getting Haseul coffee from her favorite coffee shop that was on the other side of town.

(because really, what more would you expect from a teenager)

* * * * * * * 

“So, have you figured out what else you can do with that teleporting thing ?” Haseul asks, seemingly out of nowhere, as she’s lying down, her whole body sprayed over Sooyoung’s bed comfortably, and at that moment - this ordinary and meaningless moment in the grand scheme of things - she can’t help but think that Haseul just fits in her everyday life in the most normal and perfect way. 

The feeling stays with her, both weighing on and lightening her heart.

“Not really.” Sooyoung sighs, frustrated “still trying to figure out how to really control where I’m going, and how fast I can make it work. I’m not even sure I can do anything else but that.” 

Haseul hums lightly, her eyes still fixed on her phone. “Well…” she starts almost hesitantly “if it’s anything like Nightcrawler from X-men maybe you can also use it to teleport things to you. Like controlling masses around you and stuff” 

Sooyoung quirks her eyebrow at her questionably. 

“What ?” Haseul sits up and crosses her arms defensively. 

“Nothing, nothing… didn’t know you liked those comic book stuff” Sooyoung answers, a small smirk growing on her lips. 

“Well, someone has to do some research. I’m like, your best friend slash side-kick” Haseul says it like it’s a title she’s most proud of.

Sooyoung shakes her head fondly “I guess you are. So if you’re my side-kick, does that make a superhero then ?” 

“Of course !” Haseul exclaims, then suddenly lets out a loud gasp “Which means we have to find you a superhero name!” 

Sooyoung cringes at the thought “….Yeah, I don’t know about that.” 

“Oh come on, that’s part of the job! The secret identity. The branding. The stage name.” She’s almost whispering those words, as she gesticulates her arms dramatically, trying to give it a flare of fantastic. Sooyoung is embarrassed that seeing Haseul being this excited about all this almost makes her warm-up at the idea of a stage name. ( _almost_ ) She still tries her best to sound as unimpressed as she can when she responds. 

“A ‘stage name’? What are you, my sidekick, or my manager ?” 

“Both. I’m _that_ great.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” It sounds sarcastic when Sooyoung says it, but she truly means it. And she thinks Haseul can tell by the way she looks at her and smiles. 

She spends the rest of the afternoon watching Haseul incredulously as she spits out random comic facts about superheroes and superpowers. And as she goes through a whole list of aliases Sooyoung could use, laughing at her different, ridiculous ideas, Sooyoung wishes she had the power to stop time instead. Wishes she didn’t have to grow up, that she could stay sixteen, laughing carelessly with Haseul, forever. 

* * * * * * * 

Sooyoung is exhausted. 

She’s exhausted as she teleports herself inside the safe of the Seoul National Bank. She’s exhausted as she stealthily knocks out the last of the robbers and quickly leaves before the cops show up. She’s exhausted as she teleports back to her apartment and throws her body on the couch. 

And she’s definitely exhausted as she remembers the paper she’s supposed to turn in tomorrow. She sighs and closes her eyes, letting herself sink further into the cushions. Maybe dropping out isn’t such a bad idea after all… Lots of people never graduate college, it’s not that big of a deal. Except Haseul would probably kick her ass, and she’d lose her only way to actually socialize. Because, surprisingly, the vigilante business hasn’t been the best way to make long-lasting friendships, Sooyoung had found out. 

_Guess it’s just gonna be a problem for future Sooyoung then…._ she thinks as she feels her mind drift off to slumber. 

Just as she was about to fully fall asleep, the sound of her front door opening and violently closing makes her jump from the couch. It’s promptly followed by a voice, seemingly talking on the phone, though she can’t clearly make out what is being said.

“Fucking hell, that could not have been louder” Sooyoung cursed, maybe a bit too loudly and the sound of Sooyoung’s voice seems to cut through the phone call, and as the footsteps get closer to Sooyoung, her roommate finally comes into view.

She’s dressed in a casual over-sized sweatshirt, her bag still on her shoulder, holding a drink (probably coffee) in one hand and her phone in the other. Sooyoung can see some dark circles growing under her eyes, probably from spending hours at the library again (something Sooyoung admires but could never do, for multiple reasons). 

“Oh, Sooyoung, sorry, didn’t realize you were home already” Jinsoul smiles brightly, ending her call in a quick goodbye, and Sooyoung doesn’t have the energy to stay mad, so she just lazily shrugs and drops back onto the couch.

They’ve been roommates for around six months now since they’ve both begun university. Sooyoung needed someone to share the rent with after Haseul abandoned her for the student dorms, and Jinsoul was already posting flyers around the campus. After a coffee meet-up, they hit it off pretty much immediately. Jinsoul is the perfect mix of caring and laid back, the exact kind of roommate Sooyoung wants. The kind to propose a movie night casually huddled together on the couch, but that also knows what personal space means and when it’s needed. 

“You look really tired, are you good ?” Jinsoul asks, and Sooyoung can _hear_ her eyebrow scrunch worriedly. “At least go lie down on your bed, you’re gonna throw out your back here.”

“Too tired…can’t move….” Sooyoung slurs, then coyly adds “…carry me ?” 

Jinsoul pauses as she watches Sooyoung incredulously. Sooyoung supposes it’s because of her unusually cute - albeit mocking - tone, but then she hears Jinsoul scoff as she walks away “The girl who can teleport asks _me_ to carry her to her bed? Un-fucking-believable.” 

Sooyoung’s first instinct is to laugh at the joke, and she does genuinely find the situation funny. However, as Jinsoul’s words slowly sink into her brain, she realizes rather crucially that Jinsoul isn’t supposed to actually know that. No-one is supposed to know. Feeling her fatigue suddenly evaporate, Sooyoung jumps up from the couch to catch up to Jinsoul. 

“Wait, wait a minute….what? How - How do you know that ?” Sooyoung asked, stepping inside Jinsoul’s bedroom right after her. 

“You mean you don’t remember that night a couple of weeks ago when you got absolutely wasted and kept teleporting across the different rooms of the apartment ?” 

“…” Sooyoung can only stand there, silent from embarrassment and shock. “Obviously….I do not.” 

“I mean, it almost scared me to death, but that was definitely the highlight of my night. Thank god no one else was there, though.” Jinsoul says it in a way that wouldn’t sound serious if anyone else was saying it. 

“Oh my god” Sooyoung slumps down on Jinsoul’s bed burying her face into her pillow. “why did you never mention it before ?” 

Jinsoul shrugs casually “I don’t know, you didn’t really say anything the next morning even when I tried to drop some hints - and I’ve been dropping _a lot_ of them since -, so I just figured you either didn’t remember or didn’t want to talk about it yet.”

“Turns out it was both” Sooyoung sighs, arranging herself in a sitting position “Sorry I just… you’re, like, the second-ever person that knows about it and I don’t really know what to say…honestly, I just couldn’t gauge how close we were and what would happen if I told you, and this between all those others cliché reasons… ” 

“Listen” Jinsoul starts, taking a seat next to Sooyoung, close enough so that their knees and shoulders touch “you don’t really have to say anything. Just know that you can trust me. I mean it, we’re friends. I didn’t tell anyone before, and I won’t in the future either. But I’m here if you need anything, or if you want me to just ignore all of it, I can do both.” 

Sooyoung finds herself breathing a little bit easier, like a weight she honestly didn’t know was there had just been lifted. Maybe the burden of carrying this alone. Of course, Haseul knows about it - she’d been right there when Sooyoung first found out after all, and pretty much every other moment since - but now, with how busy both of their lives got, she did feel as though they were… well, maybe not drifting apart per se, but a gap clearly started forming between them. Sooyoung definitely could need another person to lean on. And it’s not like she never intended on telling Jinsoul anyway. She does trust the girl, and she did think that it would eventually come out, as they share a rather small living space. She just didn’t quite think it would be this soon, or that she would be too drunk to remember anything. 

(a part of Sooyoung’s mind - the logical, sober one - notes that it would probably better to be careful around alcohol from now on) 

“Thank you,” she says as she hesitantly rests her head on Jinsoul’s shoulder “I was more stressed about it than I thought I was…and the fact that I’ve only slept, like, four hours the past three days probably hasn’t helped” 

Jinsoul laughs airily “Yeah, you should probably go and just get some sleep already.” 

Sooyoung hums in agreement but doesn’t make a move to leave just yet, taking comfort in the warmth of Jinsoul’s side.

As the silence stretches out, Jinsoul is the one to break it. 

“So… if I hadn’t said anything, you were really gonna make me carry you to your bed, huh ?” Jinsoul and Sooyoung’s eyes meet and in a second they’re both falling onto each other as Sooyoung tells her she just ruined the beautiful moment they were sharing, their laughter erupting and echoing down the hall of their apartment. 

* * * * * * * 

She eventually meets others like her. “Super-powered vigilantes” is what they’ve been called by the different news outlets that reported on them on a few occasions. 

(‘Super-heroes’ or just plain ‘freaks’ according to people on social media, depending on who you’re following. But really, Sooyoung is just happy to see that there are others like her, and it isn’t as rare as she thought it was.) 

It’s a bit awkward for her at first, talking so openly about this side of her life. It’s been a secret for so long, and even with the people that know she’s always a bit hesitant to talk about it. But here, it’s as common as talking about a day of classes, almost boring small talk. Except, of course, it’s everything _but_ boring when Jungeun - or rather _Kim Lip -_ talks about her super-speed, or when Sooyoung tries to understand how her simple teleportation power is different from Yerim’s trans-dimensional travel ability (and portal creation ? She honestly still isn’t sure what Yerim can do, but it’s damn impressive). 

“Trans-dimensional travel makes it sound so fancy and complicated when it’s really not,” Yerim tells her. Well, not Yerim, _Choerry_. She really should get better at using their nicknames now. It’s been a few weeks and she still has trouble answering to Yves. But honestly, what’s the harm when it’s only them? They don’t really care that much anyway. 

“Come on Yerim, there’s literally nothing simple about what you do” Jungeun interjects “I’ve known you for years and I still have trouble explaining it”

Sooyoung simply laughs quietly at their banter. She’s been acquainted with both of them for a just little while now - they ran into each other as Jungeun and Yerim were chasing after some random pick-pocket, and Sooyoung, who was just passing by, cut him off in an alley, appearing out of nowhere-. (because really how else do you meet other super-powered folks?) 

She managed to learn a bit about them over time - well, as much as she possibly could have in the few weeks they’ve known each other, and all of them being naturally more closed off people towards strangers. She did learn that both Yerim and Jungeun have known each other for years, and discovered their powers almost at the same time when they were both a little younger, and they’ve had each other’s back ever since. The little anecdotes that they both tell Sooyoung do make her a little bit jealous. Jealous to not have had that person that could have understood exactly what she was going through. She doesn’t dwell on it too much, but Sooyoung does, well _did,_ feel a bit lonely from time to time, being the only one with powers around her until now, it was hard not to feel like a freak sometimes.

But well, she learned to love being this different, and she always had Haseul with her to share that secret, and it is almost impossible to still feel jealous of Yerim and Jungeun when she thinks about what she had. ( _has.)_

She continues listening to Yerim argue with Jungeun for a bit longer, throwing in a few remarks here and there, until she sees her phone light up at the incoming text she receives, and she can’t help but smile as she reads it. 

_done with your hero meeting?_

Sooyoung looks up and glances around the room from her sit, towards Jungeun and Yerim. The room itself isn’t the biggest, though the high ceiling and the fact that it isn’t well furnished gives a nice illusion of grandeur. With the exception of a carpet thrown over the floor ( _“for decor and ambiance”_ Yerim had explained), the room doesn’t have a whole lot going on. Sooyoung is currently sitting on the grey, coffee-stained couch on one side of the room, while Jungeun is on the opposite side, over the computer desk sitting on a very old and wobbly looking chair, with Yerim comfortably sitting in a small sofa next to her. Sooyoung has only been coming over to this little hide-out of theirs for a couple of weeks when they decided that they could trust and work together with her, and as far as vigilante hide-out goes, well it seems to meet all the criteria for the two other girls, so who’s Sooyoung to judge really. (‘ _We have a TV, a computer with Wi-Fi, and some (more or less) comfortable sits, what more could we wish for ?”_ Jungeun once said) 

As Yerim and Jungeun’s conversation seems to slowly die down, both of them instinctively reaching for their phone, probably to scroll aimlessly on their socials, Sooyoung takes her attention back to her own phone to type out a quick reply. 

_be there in a sec?_

She waits for a few moments to pass, her eyes not glancing away from her device. The second she gets a reply - just a simple _:) in lieu_ of agreement - she stands up from the couch where she'd been sitting for the past couple of hours and clears her throat to catch the attention of the two other girls in the room. 

“Well,” she says as she puts her jacket on “not that I’m not having fun, but I should get going. It’s getting a little late” 

The two other girls look at each other knowingly, then both nod back at Sooyoung. 

“I’ll text you if we have any news on the robbers we’re tracking,” Jungeun says, pointing at the computer in front of her “We might need you for a recon mission soon” 

Sooyoung just smiles and gives her thumbs up, before vanishing in a blast of dark red energy. 

(She’s been asked a few times how exactly it feels when she teleports, what she sees, what’s happening at that moment, but she can’t really find the words to correctly describe that feeling. When she starts to concentrate, the sensation is a bit like being surrounded by warm cushions of energy, it feels comfortable and peaceful. But as she feels her body shifting through her plane of existence, quickly and swiftly advancing towards the picture in her mind, there’s a surge of electric energy she can feel pulse through her body, like an adrenaline shot that keeps her awake and aware.) 

Once she feels her body physically appear in the place she had to envision, she has to blink away the red, smoke-like _residue_ of her teleportation energy that obstructs her vision. As she does so, she starts to take in the room around her. It’s a familiar sight, she’s been here many times, especially since Haseul was lucky enough to get a single dorm room, Sooyoung did not really hesitate to show up here whenever often staying the night. She looks around, confused at first that she can’t immediately see the girl she's here to see. She also can’t help but notice the state of the room. The room isn’t _that_ messy by any means - in a sense that it’s _always_ a little messy - but even to Haseul’s usual standard it did not look its best; the papers scattered across the small desk, clothes carelessly thrown over the chair that slipped down to the floor, and what looks like a few days old coffee pot and other dishes resting on the counter. 

She turns around and looks over as she hears the creak of a door opening, a smile instinctively forming on her face when she sees Haseul emerge from her small bathroom. She’s about to call out her name when she notices her whole demeanor; her slumped shoulders, her short hair messily falling in front of her face, her feet dragging on the ground lazily. Once Haseul lifts her head and sees her standing in the middle of her room, Sooyoung can barely register Haseul’s red puffed eyes before she’s being pulled into a strong hug. 

With a surprised grunt at the force of impact, Sooyoung’s arms still instinctively wrap around her.

“…Haseul ?” She gently calls out her name, feeling Haseul bury her head in the space between her head and shoulder. After hearing her take an audible intake of breath, probably trying to compose herself once more, she feels Haseul pull away slowly, her head still hanged low. 

“Sorry, I…” she clears her throat, but her voice still comes out a bit choked up. “I was just freshening up a little. It’s been a while.” she finishes her sentence, looking up with a visibly forced smile on her face. Now that she can get a good look at it, Sooyoung can clearly see the last bit of dried-up tears on her cheeks, her lips quivering ever so slightly.

“What’s wrong ?” Sooyoung asks gently, a hand coming up to cup Haseul’s cheek softly. She feels her lean into the touch, her eyes almost fluttering shut but still not breaking away from Sooyoung’s. 

“Sorry… I haven’t been feeling my best lately” she says slowly, a smile trying to form on her lips, not forced like earlier but definitely tired “Sorry, I didn’t want our hang out to be depressing. It’s really good to see you.” 

Sooyoung stays pensively silent for a second before she slides her hand away from Haseul’s face and to her hand. “First of all” she starts “Stop apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong. And second…” Sooyoung pulls away from Haseul, looking around the room she’s so familiar with before making her way to a drawer, feeling Haseul’s eyes follow her around the room. She pulls out two blankets, takes a few steps back facing a confused Haseul, and drapes one of the blankets over the girl's shoulders. “Let’s take your mind off of things for a sec, ok ?” She extends one hand towards her, smiling “Do you trust me ?” 

Confusion turns into intrigue as Haseul smile, genuinely this time, and takes Sooyoung’s hand. “Sure, Aladdin.”

The moment their hands touch, Sooyoung concentrates, and in another flash of red energy, they both vanish from Haseul’s dorm. As they reappear in the cold night air, she can feel Haseul lose her balance and tightens her grip on her shoulder. 

“ _Ugh_. I’ve only done this a couple of times, and it really doesn’t get any better” Haseul keeps her eyes closed, seemingly trying to get her body to calm down. 

Truthfully, even Sooyoung isn’t really a hundred percent comfortable traveling that way with someone - especially with all the energy it takes. The few times she’s done it was all with Haseul, and the girl often complained that “as cool as it is” it also made her feel incredibly dizzy, like the world's weirdest rollercoaster. 

“Sorry” Sooyoung apologizes sheepishly “I wish I could say that I’ll try to make it less uncomfortable but I honestly have no idea how” 

Haseul laughs, standing up straight as her head gradually stops spinning. She slowly opens her eyes, immediately meeting Sooyoung’s at first, then darts around, now realizing where they are standing, a bewildered look taking over her face as she takes in the sight of the park where they spent so much time as kids, the place they would go to cut themselves from the rest of the world. 

“Oh wow, I haven’t been here since we left town going to College in Seoul…” she says nostalgically, making her way over to the swing set sitting in the middle of the space, running her hand along the metal chain. Sooyoung watches her from afar, taking her time to set down the other blanket on the grass and sitting on it, patiently waiting for Haseul. The girl eventually comes over and lies down next to Sooyoung, both of them just looking at the stars. Sooyoung doesn’t press for conversation, as she learned over the years, sometimes it’s better to simply offer company. So she just looks at the stars in the sky, embracing the silent and peaceful air, and the comforting presence next to her. 

She eventually hears Haseul next to her take a breath. “Thank you, I really needed this.” she pauses, unsure of what she’s about to say next. “When did life become just…so much ?” 

Sooyoung gives out a small airy laugh in acknowledgment “Somewhere between graduating and having to pretend that everything’s fine, that you got your life all figured out when you don’t really know what you’re doing ?” 

Haseul looks over to her “No sugar-coating, huh ?” she says, letting out something between a laugh and a sigh. “Well, that’s exactly how I’ve been feeling…constantly, and for a while now.” 

Sooyoung hums as she turns to lie on her side to face Haseul, waiting to see if the girl had more to say. Once it becomes apparent that she is done speaking, for now, Sooyoung grasps her hand and squeezes it reassuringly. 

“I wish I had a solution to this, but honestly I don’t believe there is one that I can give you. But you know I’m always here if you need to talk. Or, you know, go to the other side of the country in the blink of an eye.” she offers, smiling. 

Haseul’s eyes stay on her, glistening in the moonlight, she opens her mouth wanting to say something but as nothing comes out she just presses her lips into a smile and squeezes back her hand harder, like she’s trying to convey all of the feelings she can’t quite put into words. Sooyoung likes to think that she knows exactly what she means. 

They stay there in comforting silence, exchanging words only in whispers - like being too loud would break the moment they’re in - for about an hour before the cold forces them to go back to Haseul’s dorm, where they finish the night falling asleep in front of a movie. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached this far, thank you so much for reading, and maybe more to come?


End file.
